


Rest Stop Rain

by CaptainJZH



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Fast Food, Future Fic, Gay Male Character, M/M, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic, Rain, Road Trips, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26321245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJZH/pseuds/CaptainJZH
Summary: Prompt: Jeff and Peedee sitting in a car eating fast food. And it’s raining.
Relationships: Pee Dee Fryman/Jeff
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Rest Stop Rain

Jeff and Peedee were heading home from visiting Connie and Steven at Jayhawk when it started raining. That was okay, because Jeff loved the sound of the rain against the roof of the truck, and Peedee didn’t mind driving in the rain. Eventually, as the rain poured down on the highway in front of them, Jeff’s stomach began to rumble.

“Can we pull over at the next rest stop?” Jeff asked his boyfriend. “I could use some food.”

“Yeah!” Peedee said. “I could use some food too, heh.”

When the next rest stop appeared, Peedee merged his pickup truck onto the exit ramp and drove towards the  _ Uaua _ convenience store that sat in the center of a large parking lot. After Peedee finished parking, Jeff unbuckled.

“I’m gonna run in, what do you want?” Jeff asked.

“Get me a...what do they call them up here? A hoagie?”

“You mean a sub?”

“Yeah, that. With lettuce and pickle.”

“Got it!” Jeff nodded, opening the door.

The young man was immediately hit by a torrent of rain, but he didn’t mind. Peedee stifled a laugh as his boyfriend ran through the rain, hopelessly trying to wrap his shirt over his head to act as an umbrella. Peedee sighed contently and listened to the rain.

He didn’t know what he’d do without Jeff. He was so glad to have the man in his life, and he knew Jeff felt the same way. He was kind, funny, extremely dorky, and just cool to be around. In a way, he was a lot like Steven. Peedee remembered feeling attracted to Steven way back in their middle school days (or rather,  _ his  _ middle school days, with Steven being Mr. Homeschooled for most of his life), but he never acted on it. Then Steven started hanging out with Connie more, the attraction fizzled, and eventually he met Jeff — during that whole “Fanclub” business. Peedee smiled, thinking as he saw Jeff emerge from Uaua with their food. He wouldn’t change a thing.

“Man, it is  _ wet  _ out there,” Jeff said, wiping the soaked hair out of his eyes.

“Yeah, from the rain,” Peedee snarked.

Jeff gave him a light punch on the shoulder. “Oh really? I didn’t notice.”

Peedee laughed, grabbing the bag from Jeff’s lap and pulling out his sandwich.

“What’d you get?” Peedee asked as he tore away the wrapper.

“A burrito. Rice and chicken.”

_ “Nice,”  _ Peedee approved, biting into his own meal.

Jeff bit down on his burrito, letting its contents fill his stomach. As he chewed, he looked over at Peedee. Gosh, he was just so  _ cute.  _ Everything he did, no matter what it was, ended up looking just plain adorable. Sometimes he’d just watch Peedee as he scrolled through his phone, or drove, or made dinner.

“Hey,” Jeff said, his mouth half-full. “Guess what.”

“What?” Peedee asked, his mouth also full.

“I love you.”

Peedee’s eyes lit up. “I love you too!”

They’d have to get back on the road eventually, but just for now, Jeff and Peedee were fine just sitting in the truck, eating their rest stop grub, and listening to the pitter-patter of rain hitting the roof as they enjoyed each other’s company. Some people would have needed more out of a relationship.

But for Jeff and Peedee, this was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to E350tb for the prompt!


End file.
